Sin Titulo
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Yuullen - De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista, apenas respiro, me hago pequeñito, y me pongo a temblar.


**Titulo: Sin titulo.  
Autora: Algodón de Azúcar  
Pareja: [Yuullen] Kanda Yuu / Allen Walker  
Fandom: D. Gray-man**

-¿Entendieron la misión? –alcancé a escuchar mientras que en mis manos, era entregado el informe de aquel reto que íbamos a enfrentar, algo sencillo para lo que siempre hacíamos, ir a recoger a un compatible con la inocencia, traerlo a la orden y protegerle de ataques.

Todo sería tan fácil si no fuese por mi compañero de esta misión, que curiosamente ha sido mi compañero desde hace unas –muchas- misiones.

Kanda Yuu.

Cierro el reporte y me giro después de sonreírle a Komui-san y despedirme para salir hacia el canal, no debía de pensar absolutamente, no debía de pensar en otra cosa más que en el chico que íbamos a recoger y proteger, y aunque la presencia de Kanda me hacía sentirme incómodo, debía concentrarme.

Suspiro casi imperceptiblemente cuando siento algo posarse en mi cabeza, sonrió apenas, Timcampy estaba conmigo, aunque al girar mis ojos, logro ver como se estaba peleando con el Golem de Kanda, me quedé con una gota en mi nuca.

Las cosas siempre se parecen a su dueño ¿eh?.

-Allen-kun, escuché que te vas a Francia para recoger al chico nuevo –la sonrisa de Leenale me hace sentirme tranquilo, una gran amiga y compañera, quien ha demostrado estar junto a mi, una de las pocas personas en la Orden que no teme la ira de Kanda.

Y ahí vamos de nuevo, pensando en ese tonto.

Tres horas después, caminando entre los pasillos, llego al túnel del arca para mirar el agua un poco, solo un momento como se mueve esta escuchando claramente como alguien sube al bote.

-Deja de hacer el idiota –esa voz, mis ojos le desafían, el responde y me subo al bote a su lado completamente en silencio.

Al llegar a tierra firme, corriendo por entre los techos y la maleza, llegamos al puente de siempre, saltando hacia la parte de arriba del tren, cayendo en un golpe seco, seguramente la gente se haya asustado de escucharnos abordar el tren.

No hay necesidad de decir nada, la rosa de los vientos de plata en nuestros uniformes, nos hace ser reconocidos para darnos una de las cabinas de primera clase, todo brilla, todo es iluminado y me adentro para sentarme en el cómodo sofá de color rojo mirando de nuevo el informe de la misión, el nombre del nuevo exorcista.

Sigo leyendo, deteniéndome a pensar, dejando mi mente en blanco sin leer realmente aunque tuviese el informe abierto frente a mis narices, y me pongo a pensar, ¿qué es lo que pasó exactamente para que Kanda y yo nos llevemos así?

Aun solo en la cabina, sin que nadie esté mirándome, bajo el informe a mis piernas, Timcampy se ha perdido y por un momento, me quedo en silencio mirando hacia ningún lugar.

Sé que no tuvimos la mejor forma de presentarnos, supuestamente yo era un Akuma, un enemigo cuando nos conocimos, cuando vi de cerca sus ojos negros, brillantes como el filo de su espada –que hasta hace poco sé que se llama Mugen-. Suspiré.

Nuestro carácter, la forma de pensar y de hacer las cosas es totalmente diferente, la forma de pensar en los demás, todo es tan complicado y me vuelvo a preguntar el por qué de tanto "Odio", sonrió divertido ante la imagen de la cara de mi estúpido maestro al imaginármelo diciéndome que "del odio al amor solo hay un paso".

Siempre me ha dicho que tenga mucho cuidado de aquellas personas de las cuales digo odiarlas sin odiarlas de verdad, de las que siempre paso peleándome, de aquellas a las que insulto y con las que pierdo la compostura y se me olvidan los modales.

-Por que seguramente, con esa persona, terminarás más unido de lo que te imaginas... –digo en voz alta sin darme cuenta, las palabras de mi maestro idiota me rodean la cabeza.

Cierro los ojos y en ese momento escucho que la puerta de la cabina se abre, me giro para chocar mi mirada plateada con la suya de color del oro negro, solo es un segundo pero me basta para hacer que mi cuerpo siga sintiendo aquella incomodidad.

El sonido de su traje al doblarse al compás de su cuerpo al sentarse frente de mi me hace olvidarme de nuevo de Timcampy y su destello dorado, su aleteo, es más, olvido que quizá un gato de algún pasajero se lo haya querido tragar.

Siento la enorme necesidad de ser más fuerte, de ser más valiente, de ser quizá hasta más duro para poder estar ahí, sentado frente de él y no entiendo por qué, lo atribuyo a que soy demasiado gentil –o idiota, diría mi compañero de enfrente- para hacer que los demás se sientan a gusto con mi presencia pero simplemente me es imposible complacer a alguien como él.

Japonés, de ojos rasgados, su piel blanca y su cabello largo que lejos de parecer de una dama, le da ese aire masculino y a la vez tan agresivo que tiene, quizá si le faltase algo de lo que tiene, no sería él, no pelearía con él y sonrió para mi.

Soy el único que me le enfrento sin temor a ser rebanado por su espada, le respondo los insultos, le reprendo de su comportamiento y él también lo hace conmigo, si fuésemos enemigos, seguramente seríamos los oponentes más adecuados, probablemente sería yo su presa favorita.

Y el sería mi más grande pesadilla.

Quizá fuerza no me falta, valor tampoco, solo... ser un poco más duro, más frío... solo quizá para hacerlo sentir a gusto conmigo.

Sentado frente de mi, me quedo de algún modo estático, pensando que ni se imagina Kanda que ando meditando justamente sobre él, en sus narices, que opino que somos tan complementarios que de seguro intentaría asesinarme sin importar que sea un compañero, Kanda es Kanda, y así... así me gusta su personalidad.

Sigo mirando hacia mis manos que tienen el informe y apenas si giro mis pupilas grises hacia su rostro, está girado hacia la ventanilla, podría jurar y perjurar que tiene un semblante aburrido, sus ojos no brillan como brillaron la primera vez que nos conocimos, su rostro se ve pálido, pero no me preocupa, es el tono blanquecino de su piel.

Su coleta bien formada, apenas unos mechones sobre su hombro, su flequillo tapando medianamente sus pupilas y la totalidad de su frente, no puedo negar que me gustaría llamar su atención como los demás, robar un segundo, una milésima de segundo de la mirada de Kanda, de su mente... ¿qué tanta probabilidad hay de que Kanda me considere ... ya no un amigo, un compañero?

Seguramente Nulas.

Mis ojos arden y no entiendo el porqué.

Levanto un poco mi rostro para evitar el que mis ojos sigan ardiendo más y parpadeo, es cuando apenas si gira sus ojos hacia mi, solo sus ojos, su rostro sigue girado hacia el cristal, le miro, lo observo un momento apenas y noto que suspira.

¿Cansado de tenerme cerca?, apenas llevamos cuatro horas y ya quiere mandarme muy lejos, quizá piense la forma de deshacerse de mi en esta misión.

Cierro mis ojos y noto como él se cruza de brazos y desvía la vista hacia cualquier parte de la cabina donde yo no entro en su campo visual, y estoy respirando apenas sintiendo que me hago tan pequeño en su existencia, que posiblemente sea tan insignificante a su lado que quizá no era necesario venir, Kanda era más que suficiente.

Algo dentro de mi tiembla.

Y cada día es igual, si nos encontramos en el comedor, siempre uno enfrente del otro, su mirada y la mía apenas si se cruzan por accidente y suspira cansadamente, si comenzamos una pelea verbal, sería estupendo, el silencio me mata.

Las misiones es igual, sentado frente a mi, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a la ventana, con sus ojos cerrados, siempre evitando el contacto visual conmigo, siempre solo compartiendo el mismo aire, pero no la misma misión, no el espacio.

Silencio.

Nadie dice nada, no hay insultos, no hay sobrenombres, no existe una mirada de reproche, no existe absolutamente nada entre nosotros. Me desespera, pero sé que a él le gusta.

Cierro el informe delicadamente y noto como algo entra volando desde la puerta, aunque no lo nombro, este se posa sobre mi cabeza, y es cuando de nuevo, siento algo pesado, algo que me observa y me giro para ver que Kanda me observa, después mira a Tim y suspira nuevamente.

Sé que es cansado el viaje, sentado tanto tiempo, aunque el silencio le guste, aborrece mi presencia, y escucho como algo cruje, noto como el golem de Kanda está retando a Tim, quien responde para comenzar a aletear uno contra el otro, me les quedo mirando y dejo que se vayan juntos.

Kanda tampoco hace nada.

Cierro los ojos para intentar relajarme de ese ambiente tan denso y siendo como de nuevo, su mirada se clava en mi, vuelvo a clavar mis ojos plateados en los suyos negros.

Desvía la mirada.

Me estoy hartando.

-Ka....-me detengo a mitad de su nombre, noto que sus pupilas se giraron a mi, después su rostro se gira completamente hacia mí, vuelvo a temblar, algo dentro de mi está retumbando y descubro que es mi corazón, se me atragantaron las palabras.

¿Por qué?.

Seguramente está pensando como insultarme de mil y un maneras cuando termine su nombre, si no es que ya va a hacerlo.

Entramos en un túnel oscuro, apenas si lo noto pero alcanzo a ver que sus labios se separan, su voz sale, ronca, profunda como siempre, mi corazón sigue temblando, ahora palpitando más y más fuerte, ¿qué debo hacer?.

No .... no alcancé a escucharle.

El túnel parece eterno, las luces estaban apagadas, estamos a oscuras y levanto mis manos desnudas, logro encontrar su rostro, sigo temblando pero quiero sentir su cara, es cálida y no me aparta.

Me armo de valor, me acerco más, termino su nombre, el toma mis manos, sus ojos están cerrados, el contacto ... ¿le agrada?, siento una presión en mis labios, noto los suyos cubriendo los míos.

Estoy sorprendido, se separa, vuelve a susurrar algo que hace que mi corazón se detenga.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto, Moyashi? – lo estaba esperando, él ansiaba esto... ansiaba el que pasara y es cuando siento que mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

No existe el dolor, no existe la desazón y es cuando mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas, él las seca suavemente con sus manos y me besa los párpados, ¿por qué lloro?, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Mi corazón tiembla.

¿Quién iba a decir que iba a abandonarlo todo en esa misión?.

*************************************************************************

Puedo ver desde lo alto, como en una lápida, alguien está parado, puedo reconocerlo ya que su coleta está bailando en el viento que crea mi aliento, puedo ver como solo la mira, en silencio, como se hinca, como deja una rosa.

Una rosa roja.

Cierro los ojos y la noche se apaga, la luna desaparece por las nubes, él da la media vuelta y se marcha.

Otra misión le espera.

Sonrió de nuevo, la luna vuelve a iluminarle y el se gira a mirarme, sé que sabe que aún estoy ahí y noto como un destello dorado, revolotea a su alrededor. Lo toma y lo guarda, se vuelve a girar y desaparece entre las sombras.

Giro a ver la lápida y mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas, una llovizna cálida cae apenas humedeciendo la rosa y la lápida donde reza.

"_Allen Walker"_

__

-"Kanda...."


End file.
